


Taking the Opportunity (to eat the whole ass because Noiz was taught to not waste food)

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, not so light ass eating, smut meme gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk ass younger boyfriends doing what they do best, being little shits that make you moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Opportunity (to eat the whole ass because Noiz was taught to not waste food)

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK TITLE 'CAUSE I HAVEN'T SLEPT YET.
> 
> Alternate title : "People keep sending me delicious rare-pairs that I go buckwild with."

Mizuki stretched beneath Noiz, the hands bound above his head tugging at the metal frame keeping him centered. Despite this being his idea his heart hammered in his chest, his budding anxiety giving way to blossoms of desire as the blond smirked down at him. Yeah, this was definitely a good idea.

"You doin’ ok down there? I’ve only bound your wrists and you look ready to burst."

"What..? Oh…yeah, I’m fine. Just excited I guess…" Mizuki hissed a bit as a hand gasped the forming tent in his riding leathers, fuck the pants were both the best and worst idea he’d had today. Noiz just chuckled, giving him a rough squeeze.

"I can tell, pervert." the word was said in jest but the teen didn’t miss the teeth biting into Mizuki’s lower lip or the tell tell twitch of the older mans cock in his clothed grasp. "Oh? You like that, you like being talked down to?" For a moment Mizuki wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but the sudden pop of an open hand striking his hip startled a response from him.

"Yes! G-god…yes." He could feel a blush spread over his cheeks like wildfire, not entirely caused from embarrassment. Noiz decided to take a little pity on his boyfriend then and help tug loose the over tight pants, dick springing free with a sudden gasp at the temperature change.

"F-fuck!"

"That’s what I’m gonna do to you, yes."

"You little shit- _shit_!” Suddenly a scarred hand was none-too-gently wrapped around him, causing Mizuki to arch slightly off the bed into the others grasp.

"Name calling won’t get anything in your ass any quicker." Mizuki managed a whimper to that and canted his hips up as if in apology. Noiz snorted at that and gave Mizuki another playful pop to the leg before moving in between the others tanned legs, tonguing over a patch on white-inked skin as he shifted Mizuki to be resting on his shoulders and looking up at him with a sort of anxious curiosity. A pale brow arched at the expression.

"Really? You let me restrain your arms and expect me to  _not_  take advantage of the situation? Tch, weak.”

"You’re not….no…no. Noiz…" Mizuki glared up at his now smug looking lover, not looking exactly intimidating with his ass being held up and his own erection hanging mere inches above his face. He had little time to argue further as the teen paid no heed to his objections, parting his cheek to lick a hot line down the cleft of his ass. The trail of wet cool almost immediately as the air hit it, which only made Mizuki feel hotter beneath Noiz’s mouth. He shivered at the sensation of being lapped into, feeling more than hearing Noiz’s chuckle as Mizuki quivered beneath him. It wasn’t fair, the rhymer using such a dirty trick while Mizuki’s hands were bound, but he quickly found his desire to retaliate melting away as Noiz’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him.

It was long before the artist was openly moaning, not care about the precum dripping onto his chest and collarbone as the other continued to tongue fuck him, the metal stud Noiz wore there brushing against him in the most strangely satisfying way. However it wasn’t enough, he need more friction…more heat… more anything! The needy sensation set him to wiggling a bit more, mouth not cooperating with him to voice is pleas beyond a crack syllable or two. Thankful Noiz had got rather adept at reading Mizuki in such situations and wrapped his thin fingers around the others neglected cock. Nearly immediately this made the older of the two sob with relief and Noiz leaned up to speak,

"Getting this hard just over a little ass eating? Slutty little fucker, aren’t you?”

"Nn!" Mizuki couldn’t answer, hips desperately twitch towards the source of wet heat that’d be taken from him. He hated it when Noiz was a fucking tease, but hated even more that it turned him on so badly - he could feel himself throb in Noiz’s palm.

"What? You want more? What about all that ‘No, Noiz’ shit earlier? I know what you were gonna say, that bs line about it being dirty." He squeezed his a little harder as he pumped him slowly, pressing a teasing lick to his twitching entrance. "Your body knows what you want, but I want to hear it from your mouth. Say it. Say it or I’ll stop." Shit, Mizuki was weak to that tone of authority, coupled with the talk in general. He was so close, he could feel it curling in his gut.

"P-please Noiz!"

"Please what, Mizuki?" Another rough squeeze accompanying a languid stroke, Mizuki could feel a trickle of saliva trickle from the corner of his mouth trail to the pillow and felt another needy sob threaten to break from him.

"God damn it Noiz! Fuck me with your mouth or something, anything! I’m begging you, shit!" Appeased with the words the boy set back to what he was doing; pressing in as far as his tongue could go while stroking Mizuki with more intent than before, thumb pressing over the slit with each downward movement. The ache beginning to settle in Mizuki’s hips and back fade under the rush of endorphins as he was granted his release, crying out Noiz’s name and a few other things in a language the teen has yet to learn as the bartenders own cum splashed against his shoulders and face - an odd sensation that he’d probably question later for how satisfying it felt. He went all but boneless against Noiz who set him back against the bed carefully, hands rubbing soothing circles where the muscles had strained with the unusual position. It took a moment for Mizuki to come down, squinting a bit as Noiz used his tongue to clean the seed from his cheeks.

"The fuck, Noiz? We have tissue." He tried to move away from the nearly feline ct of cleaning only to have Noiz cup his chin to keep his face still.

"Nah, I like the taste of you. How was that?" Content with his cleaning his brushed his knuckles over Mizuki’s cheek.

"You’re a little shit but it felt good, untie me now?"

"Nope." Noiz’s retort didn’t miss a beat and Mizuki stared to glare and say something when the word died on his tongue, seeing those pale hands trail down to Noiz’s very strained zipper. "I’m not done with you, süßling. Ready for round two?" 

The sight Noiz was presenting cause his sated arousal to stir once more, the artist grinned playfully up at the smaller boy.

"Like you have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


End file.
